The Darker Side of Things
by Dark knight Aegus
Summary: Harry is abused by his relatives.His hate and anger call out the a Dark Lady of the Sith, Talya. She comes and takes Harry and trains him to be a Sith and a great sorceror. Will be Harry/Multi. HP/SW crossover.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Star Wars or Harry Potter. They belong to George Lucas, Ms. Rowling and the WB.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Six old Harry Potter was laying on his side in the cupboard under the stairs trying to recover from his latest round of beatings from his uncle. Vernon Dursley had been laid off from his job at Grunning's, a company that made muggle drills. He had gotten drunk and came home later than usual. The first thing he saw was his _freak_ nephew sitting on the floor. He instantly became enraged, convincing himself in his drunken state that young Harry was the cause of his misfortune; not that it would have made much of a difference if he had been sober.

He charged at him and kicked him hard enough to launch the little boy across the room into the wall. He had proceeded to beat him until Vernon had passed out from the alcohol. Harry managed to crawl back into his cupboard. He didn't weep or really feel sorry for himself, no he felt pure unadulterated hate for his relatives, especially his uncle in general.

Now some may say that it would seem impossible for a child this young to feel such strong hate but Harry had been treated this way his whole life. He was given no love and shown no compassion; he was belittled and looked down upon. Even everyone in his school and his neighborhood scorned him, and paid no attention to what happened to him.

As he was laying down he began to plan what he was going to do to his _relatives_, he would have his revenge eventually. He would be a being of power and they would cower before his might. He just needed to bide his time. He finally fell asleep, hatred still leaking out of his entire being. Little did he know that he was about to receive help with his plans and forever alter his destiny and that of those around him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deep in a tomb buried in the caverns of Azkaban a figure of evil and darkness was stirring from a deep sleep. Darth Talya blinked her eyes before wiping the sleep from them; after she realized what happened a truly evil smile came to her face. She had placed a charm on herself to awaken only when someone of extreme power and hatred was born. Once they had awoken she would be able to find them and train them as her apprentice.

She was a young Navairian woman at the age of twenty-six, she was fairly tall at five foot ten inches. She had long black hair, pale skin, and rosy red lips. Her eyes were normally blue but when enraged they changed to a Sith yellow.

Nivarian's were normally a war-like people and were highly advanced. They looked like normal humans for the most part, only with longer canines and retractable claws.

She had been somehow transported to this primitive planet as she was fighting the Jedi in a war. At first she was angry but then she started to plan, discovering what people of this world called magic. She had immersed himself deeper in darkness as she learned to better wield both magic and the Dark Side of the force. She had trained apprentices before and had played mercenary for Lord Grindelwald.

She eventually killed these apprentices before they became too much of a threat and they hadn't been very powerful with the dark side anyway. Luckily she had been able to remain hidden and nobody on this planet still alive knew of the Sith. The prison of Azkaban had actually been a fortress of the Sith and the dementors were at one time practitioners of the force. They however delved to far into the dark and were consumed by it, forever unable to use the force again.

She stretched out her body which had been in a deep sleep since a few years after the defeat of Grindelwald. She made herself something to eat and relieved herself in the facilities before reaching her meditation pad. She sat in a lotus position and allowed herself to fall deep into the dark side of the force. It filled her entire body with rage and hate, peaceful feelings for her. She sat there getting lost in the familiar feelings before stretching out her senses, looking for the one who awakened her.

A vision of the child's life flashed through her eyes. She felt rage at his Uncle and family. Even the Sith saw value in children for merlin's sake! Although she as she felt rage at the same time she couldn't help but be thankful that they had presented her such a powerful apprentice And powerful he was both in magic and the force. My god he even overshadowed her previous master by a giant margin. His magic was just as powerful and he was by far the most powerful wizard she had ever met, even surpassing the defeater of Lord Grindelwald.

She slowly pulled back into her mind and got dressed. She would go and retrieve the boy before his "family" could do anymore damage. With her as his master he would become one of the most powerful sorcerers and Sith of all time. He already surpassed her in raw power but she had experience and she would make sure he would as well.

She walked out of the prison cloaked in the force lest anyone of the auror guards see her. She walked past the ward line before silently disappearing from Azkaban island and reappearing behind Number Four Privet Drive. She looked over the back yard and watched as Harry worked on the garden in the back yard. He was barely tall enough to reach up and trim some of the rose bushes. She hated to see him work as if he was a servant and silently approached. She hadn't made it a couple of feet before Harry whirled around and stared at her wide-eyed with a look of wonder and a look not usually seen in a young child's eyes, hunger.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry had woken up the morning after he had received the beating from his uncle and was immediately told to start his chores. Everything had been going normal that morning until: She arrived. He sensed her almost immediately. She was like a dark goddess, she was almost pure darkness. He had never felt that much wild and untamed darkness in another person. His own darkness was deep but it felt as if it was controlled and not by him. He didn't know how to free it either.

He watched as she walked over and crouched down in front of him.

"Who-who are you?" He asked in a slightly awed and cautious tone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She walked up to the boy and crouched down in front of him.

"Who-who are you?" She heard him ask in with awe and caution. Good. He was at least somewhat smart, not automatically trusting.

"My name is Lady Talya and I have come to take you away from here and help you become powerful and strong. Would you like that?" She asked letting a little concern slip into her mind.

"How-how are you going to help me?" He asked.

"You are special Harry. You have powers no normal person has." She replied.

"I have always been told not to use my freakiness." He said.

"Don't call it that." She said sharply before seeing his flinch then she softened her tone. "Of course you can use your powers, they aren't meant to be controlled by others."

He nodded his head then looked her in the eyes.

"Do you really want to take me away from here forever?" He asked his tone harder.

She suddenly felt something go across her mental shields and realized he was trying to read her thoughts to detect possible lies. He was surprised when he hit some kind of shield around her mind and was even more surprised when she let him in.

"Of course." She said. "If we work together you can be more powerful than anyone in the world. You will be able to destroy those that oppose you or make you angry."

Harry let a feral smile slip on his face before turning around and looking back at his aunt and uncle's home.

"Do you want to kill them?" She asked.

He shook his head and said. "No not yet. Someday I will. I will show them who is powerful."

She nodded her head before walking towards the house.

"Stay here. I will be out in a couple of minutes." She said.

Harry watched as she walked in the back door. He waited for his aunt to start screaming and he wasn't disappointed.

She had just walked through the back sliding door when the horse faced woman saw her.

"What are you doing in my house?!?!?Explain yourself before I call the police." Petunia screamed.

Talya simply waved her hand invoking the force.

"Sit down." She said sneering at how easy it was to control her when she sat down in a chair at the table.

She immediately dove into her mind and discovered that Harry was an orphan and his parents had been a witch and wizard. She discovered what happened to them and everything she knew about Death Eaters and Voldemort, which wasn't much. As soon as she was done she ripped the memory of her presence out of Petunia's mind; which would cause Petunia to get a huge headache and not know why.

She walked back outside and right up to Harry.

"Hang on to me, we're leaving." She said.

Harry hurriedly wrapped his arms around her waist and they dissaperatted from the Dursley's back yard. Not to be back for a few years.

They appeared in an alley outside the Leaky Cauldron. She pushed Harry away slightly.

"Harry listen to me, we are going to be going into some place special. Special because it is used by witches and wizards. You are a wizard Harry at least partially. You also have the power to use the force. Something I will explain at greater lengths later. I am going to conjure you a cloak and I want you to put it on and not take off your hood do you understand me?"She asked.

Harry just nodded his head. She looked at him for any kind of deceit and felt none. She took out her wand and conjured him a black cloak, placing a charm to shadow his face and to make it so only he and she could remove it. She nodded to him and walked around the corner and into the Leaky Cauldron. The patrons paid little attention to them except to almost unconsciously move away and avoid them. Harry followed her as she strode through the bar and out the back before tapping the bricks with her wand. Harry looked around amazed before hiding his emotions behind a blank face.

She looked back long enough to make sure that Harry was following her before walking towards Gringott's bank. They walked through the front door and as soon as they stepped into the lobby the guards went from looking indifferent to instantly alert and watching their every move. She walked up to free teller.

"I wish to get funds from my vault." She said handing him her key. The goblin looked it over before nodding to her and snapping his finger.

"Please follow Hornstooth to the carts and he will take you to your vault." The teller said.

They did as they were told and were soon walking back out of the bank with a bottomless money bag. She led Harry towards Madam Malkin's before walking right up to Madam Malkin herself.

"He needs a whole new wardrobe. I want ten black robes, ten black cloaks, two pair of black leather gloves, ten sets of black trousers, ten black undershirts, and black socks and black underwear. They all need to be charmed water-proofed, fire-proofed, and resize-able." She waited for Malkin to finish writing it down before adding "You won't need to take his measurements. Here they are." She handed Malkin a piece of paper with his sizes.

Malkin nodded her head before saying, "That'll be 120 galleons and eleven sickles. Your order should be ready in half an hour.

Lady Talya nodded her head before saying to Harry, "Stay here and wait for the order, I need to go and grab some things then I'll be back."

Harry nodded his head and went to sit in a chair against the wall. He had learned to never purposefully make yourself a target. He sat there waiting for his order, watching other customers coming and going. His order was done a couple of minutes before Lady Talya returned.

Lady Talya took out her wand and shrank the packages before slipping them into her pocket.

"Come on we're going home." She said.

Harry nodded and followed her to the apparition point. She apparated them to the wards surrounding Azkaban. Harry looked up at the fortress standing on the top of the hill with a smile. The place literally put off an aura of darkness and despair.

"Welcome to your new home." Lady Talya said.

His grin grew a little wider as they walked towards the front doors.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: The first chapter in my one of my new stories. This is obviously a HP/SW crossover. Harry will be a Sith. He will be taught both magic and to use the force. I have already decided that he will have to blades. One red and the other black. It might not let off much of bright glow but I think that a black lighsaber is cool. If enough people don't like it I might change it but I doubt it.

Harry will go to Hogwarts and will have several female "friends". I think he will probably have his own harem including: Talya, Bellatrix, Possibly Fleur and Narcissa are a definite possibility. Fleur might be force sensitive as well, and might make a good Sith because Veela are emotionally driven creatures.


End file.
